


Forever and Always

by polkadotgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Forever and Always, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics, arrowverse, happy dreams, okay i dont know how to do this, starling general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotgirl/pseuds/polkadotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song forever and always by parachute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! , ha! this is my first arrow fic , blame it on my itunes that suddenly popped this song and after the break up I kinda just think of them and fits in some parts so much, anyways writing is not my strong suit please forgive any mistake, all on me.  
> hope you like it
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters

_Suddenly_ _the_ _phone_ _rings_    
_A_ _voice_ _says_ _something's_ _happened_    
_That_ _she_ _should_ _come_ _right_ _now_    
_Her_ _mind_ _goes_ _to_ _December_    
_She_ _thinks_ _of_ _when_ _he_ _asked_ _her_    
_He_ _bent_ _down_ _on_ _his_ _knee_ _first_    
_And he_ _said_    
   
_I_ _want_ _you_ _forever_ _,_ _forever_ _and_ _always_    
_Through_ _the_ _good_ _and_ _the_ _bad_ _and_ _the_ _ugly_    
_We'll_ _grow_ _old_ _together_    
_Forever_ _and_ _always_  

He left the loft to her said it was better for her but now standing alone in the table watching the city through the big windows it wasn't any better the place felt to big without him in it, she missed him but he had broken her heart.... again 

 _Her_ _phone_ _rings_  

 _[11:59_ _pm_ _Dig_ _: He_ _is_ _bad_ _,_ _we're_ _taking_ _him_ _to_ _S_ _tarling_ _G_ _eneral_ _]_  

She doesn't bother in texting back, she is up in her heels heading to the SG, she doesn't think or catches anything until she is running to find him, for a moment she forgets why there this distance between them, she wants to be at his side when he is not at her side this kind of things happen, why he's always in the verge of dying..... why this hospital is so big.... why she can't find him 

First she sees Diggle staring at his phone blank expression on his face, then Thea wrapped by laurel arms sitting with her head in her hands _-_ _must_ _be a Queen_ _trait-_  

When she reaches Diggle she realizes she is out of breath  

"What happened??" _she says in a hush_  

He was patrolling heading to the lair and didn’t see the truck when we reach him he was already unconscious I know he has survived hell but I know when someone took a bad hit and well I though maybe you wanted to know 

Her heart skipped a beat, Oliver super-senses Oliver got hit by a truck. It wasn’t any arrow business related just he patrolling after everything after Ras blade all those years in hell a truck how he didn’t see a truck or hear she still doesn’t know how is he , she needs to see him desperately. 

 

 _She_ _tries to_ _keep_ _a_ _straight_ _face_ _as_ _she_ _walks_ _into_ _the_ _room_    
_She_ _sits_ _by_ _his_ _bedside_ _,_ _holds_ _his_ _hand_ _too_ _tight_    
_They_ _talk_ _about_ _the_ _kids_ _they're_ _gonna_ _have_ _and_ _the_ _good_ _life_    
_The_ _house_ _on_ _the_ _hillside_ _,_ _where_ _they_ _would_ _stay_  

   
Diggle seems to understand her reverie and takes her to his room, his laying still, her mind goes back to  that night when he almost dies in her and Diggle hands,  she holds his rugged hands they're cold , for the first time she doesn't feel the heat he radiates and can't help but feel her stomach drop - everything disappears she is just looking at him, if she wouldn't have left the team she would have told him in his ear what was coming, she doesn't now when she started crying until  she feels some tear drops fall in their intertwined hands.  

 God she missed him , his soft caresses his lazy voice in the morning - yes she walked away  she needed time, time to herself to heal she wanted him to understand how much it hurt to no be trusted on and God she wanted to believe they had another shot, maybe be friends he was just part of her life that she couldn’t left behind, at least not completely, she kept the tabs open, she checked on them and had Curtis to help them.  

He moves his hand and she snaps up her eyes to meet his gaze 

 _"F_ _elicity_ _"_ _..._ her name dying on his lips 

His eyes are foggy ,  he looks at her like maybe she isn't there like he cant believe she is there, she holds his hand tighter to tell him that for now there isn't that gigantic space between them , that she needs to be at his side right now, and just like always he understands what she cant say in words he just nods and ghosts a smile – then he is drifting off again  

He is going to be okay, she thinks to herself 

>>>\--------------> 

He doesn’t know where he is or what time is it the only thing he knows is that she is holding his hand , he could not forget how her soft hands felt in his, he fights his heavy eyelids he needs to see her, he haven't seen her in a while and he misses her like hell, he misses her head  resting on his heart, the smell of the coffee in the morning, her voice in his ear, she by his side poking him and touching him , he fucked up so bad he needs to tell her. Her name escapes from his lips and he feels her shifting,  with that he musters to open his eyes … he sees her deep blue eyes filled with worry , again _...._ _his fault_. He can't help but wander what happened to have her here …..where is here....he doesn’t remember anything... she holds his hands tighter and he knows from the look in her eyes that she needs to know he's okay... to be sure he keeps going that he is going to be okay  _for_ _better for worse_ -  she still cares he thinks selfishly – and his body can't take it anymore his drifting off again he'll ask when he sleeps off the meds for now he can drift of knowing she is holding him in place he'll keep fighting to live 

He dreams of her of the life they almost got, their brunch's and barbecues she trying to cook he drinking a beer and she by his side with a glass of wine, kids running he's surprised to see kids they never talk about it she is looking at him with love a belief in them , he is dreaming happy memories again... they were gone since the day he lost her. 

The nightmare comes back and he didn’t have her to help him keep them at bay............ and  he cant blame her.......... he can only blame himself.... 

The happy memories fade  his dream turns to a nightmare the light quickly dimming all he can hear is gunshots he doesn’t see anything or her... he looks for her through the darkness and the next image he sees, is she dying in his arms again. 

 _"_ _FELICI_ _TY_ _"_  

He lost her  

>>>\--------------> 

 

He is panting... his eyes are closed his heart beat, his heart beat is erratic …. she presses the button she calls the nurses never leaving his hand …. calling him "Oliver......Oliver..." The only sign she has is he gripping her hand with all the strength he has it hurts but she doesn't care  it means he is still here,  he is fighting ….... The doctors come and are trying to save him in front of her eyes, they're back to square one she thinks, but she is not the one saving him this time neither is Diggle...... where is Diggle.....Thea..... Laurel  just as she wonders they  come running to the room throwing questioning gazes to her and she is just lost.     Diggle is by her side in heartbeat moving her out of the room and she doesn't want to be out of the room she wants to be by his side, she needs to be by his side , she fights she knows is futile is Diggle who is carrying her out of the room and the only thing she can do is call his name 

"OLIVER !!" 

They close the door and she releases herself from Diggle and falls to the ground she cant lose him...lose him, he promised.  

This time Thea is by her side helping her to get up and tells her trough her strained voice that she knows he is surviving this and she knows she is saying to convince the both of them. She sees her blood shoot eyes she cant lose him too, they cant lose him she hugs her and she didn't knew she needed that hug.  

The doctors and nurses come out of the room, he's stable again they're going to run tests but the only things she needs to know is that he keeps fighting. 

 She is by his side again... Thea, Diggle and Laurel following close behind, they decide to take turns, she asks the be first one and no one fights her, they all are tired  and know better Diggle gets her another cup of Coffee and then, they're all gone. 

She is focused on him on his steady breathing, the beep of the monitor she is pleading him to keep it strong ; she drifts off giving to the tiredness of the night the light peaking trough the window slowly wakes her up, its warming up her head and bothering her closed eyes slowly she rubs her eyes to adjust them to the morning light and the sight that awaits her is one she missed far to much 

 He is looking at her with a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

"Hey"  

"You scared me....us all of us" _Can you stop being on the verge of d_ _ying_ _she thinks_   

"I'm sorry.........for everything...." she casts her eyes away from him, he is looking at her with a intensity she can't hold right now.  

He rubs his thumb against the back of her hand and she looks at him again 

"I love you" 

 

 _As he_ _says_ _, "I_ _love_ _you_ _forever_ _,_ _forever_ _and_ _always_    
_Please_ _just_ _remember_ _even_ _if_ _I'm_ _not_ _there_    
_I'll_ _always_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _forever_ _and_ _always_ _."_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
